In order to use a lathe, or similar equipment which rotate a workpiece, one must start with a turning blank. The turning blank is clamped securely between chucks on the lathe. The lathe is then used to rotate the turning blank at high speed while a cutting tool is brought in contact with the turning blank. Contact with the cutting tool sculpts the turning blank into a desired symmetrical form. Spindles for railings and legs for tables and chairs are commonly made in this manner.
As wood becomes increasingly scarce, industry is shifting to the use of alternative materials in an attempt to secure the highest quality of work product at the lowest possible cost. One common wood substitute is medium density fibreboard. Medium density fibreboard is a made of fibre that is held together with a resin binder. These materials have replaced wood in such applications as moldings, as they have desirable finishing properties. They have not, however, proven suitable for use as turning blanks as they have extremely limited tensile strength. The probability of tensile failure makes them unsuitable for use in turning. When such tensile failure occurs during high speed rotation, portions of the failed turning blank become projectiles that present a hazard to the health and safety of all persons in the vicinity.